Tutor or More?
by DegrassiFan1515
Summary: When Eli sees Clare and Owen hugging & being secretive, he begins to wonder if he is losing Clare. So when he hears a rumour that Owen and Clare are secretly dating, he is determined to get to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know a while ago I canceled my script version of this story. Here after much delay is Tutor or More? Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Clare was sitting in the MI room when Owen walked up, "Hey Clare."<p>

Clare looked up, "Hey Owen."

Owen sat down next to Clare, "Look, can you talk to your boyfriend for me?"

Clare looked confused, "What for?"

Owen said, "Eli keeps giving me an 'I'm gonna kill you' look. I know everything that went down between him and Fitz."

Clare half-laughed, "Sure. I'll talk to him."

Owen said, "Thanks."

Clare smiled, "No problem."

Owen asked, "Do you know what he could be mad about?"

Clare sighed, "There's this rumour going around Degrassi that we're dating."

Owen said, "No wonder Eli wants to kill me."

Clare and Owen laughed and hugged.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the MI room, Eli walked by and said, "Oh, my god!"<p>

Adam looked confused, "What?"

Eli pointed to Clare and Owen hugging, "That."

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Eli looked pissed, "Whatever. I guess the rumours are true."

Adam looked confused, "What rumours?"

Eli sighed deeply and painfully said, "That Owen and Clare are secretly dating."

Adam said, "Clare would never do that to you."

Eli said, "Yeah, that's what I thought, but now I'm not so sure. See ya."

Before Adam could comment, Eli stormed off.

* * *

><p>After class, Clare walked up to Eli's locker, "Hey."<p>

Eli didn't say anything.

Clare, confused asked, "What's up?"

Eli was silent again and slammed his locker shut and walked away.

Clare quietly said to herself, "Okaaay..." confused.

Then Clare walked up to Adam's locker, "Hey Adam."

Adam said, "Hey."

Clare asked, "What's wrong with Eli?"

Adam sighed, "He saw you and Owen hugging."

Clare looked confused, "And...?"

Adam said, "He thinks that the rumours are true."

Clare sighed, "That me and Owen are dating? Oh, my god!"

Adam got worried, "Wait. **_Are_** the rumours true?"

Clare sighed, "No, o-of course not! Where did he go?"

Adam said, "Home. Why?"

Clare half-smiled, "I have to find Eli before he tries to beat the crap out of Owen and Owen ends up kicking the crap out of him."

* * *

><p>Clare knocked on Eli's door and Eli answered. Eli spat, "What do you want?"<p>

Clare sighed, "I wanna talk." Eli spat, "There's nothing to talk about."

Clare sighed, "There is if you think there's something going on between me and Owen."

Eli said, "Whatever. I don't wanna hear your crap."

Eli slammed the door in Clare face and Clare rubbed her temple on the verge of tears.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 1!<p>

Do you think Clare is really dating Owen behind Eli's back? Answer in the Reviews!

I'll probably Upload Chapter 2 Around Next Friday. But, If I Get Enough Reviews, I might Upload Sooner!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

At Degrassi, the next day, Adam ran up to Eli, "Hey Eli."

Eli asked, "What's up?"

Adam asked, "So, did you and Clare fix everything?"

Before Eli could say anything Clare walked up, "Hey Adam."

Clare glared at Eli and walked away.

Adam said, "I think I just got my answer. What are you two arguing about _this_ time?"

Eli said, "She thinks she can cheat on me and get away with it."

Adam sighed, "I don't think Clare is cheating."

Eli's face tensed up, "God! Who's side are you on? I thought you were MY friend!"

Adam sighed, "I'm both your friends. Why can't you at least listen to her?

Eli shrugged his shoulders, "I want to, but, after she came to my house last night, and I slammed the door in her face, I don't think Clare would wanna talk to me."

Adam said, "Dude, you know Clare, she the most understanding girl in the world. She'll listen to you. Trust me."

Eli's eyes widened, "Wait, do you like her?"

Adam said, "No, what would give you that idea?"

Eli sighed, "The way you said she's the 'most understanding girl in the world'."

Adam sighed, "I love her-" Eli interrupted Adam, "YOU LOVE HER?"

Adam sighed, "-Let me finish. I love her like a sister and I hate to see her sad."

Eli ran his fingers through his hair, "All right. I'll talk to her."

* * *

><p>In Bio:<p>

Alli whispered, "So, how are things with Eli?"

Clare whispered, "Not great. He thinks there's something going on between me and Owen."

Alli whispered, "Yeah, I heard."

Clare whisper-yelled, "Jeez, does everyone know?"

Mr. Betenkamp walked up, "Girls, back to work."

* * *

><p>After class, Eli walked up to Clare's locker, "Hey, Clare. Can we talk?"<p>

Clare sighed, "Look, Eli, you obviously don't trust me and I can't be in a relationship without trust, so we're done."

Clare slammed her locker shut and walked away, leaving Eli stunned.

Adam walked up to Eli, "Hey. How'd the talk go? Judging by your face, I'm gonna guess it didn't go well."

Eli nodded and Adam continued, "Dude, what happened?"

Eli slid down and leaned against Clare's locker and Adam sat next to him.

Eli sighed, "She broke up with me."

Adam looked shocked, "What? Clare broke up with you? Like done? Completely done? Are you sure you didn't misunderstand what she said?" Eli ran his fingers through his hair, "What she said was crystal clear. She thinks I don't trust her and she said that she can't be in a relationship without trust."

Adam sighed, "Wow. Are you gonna be okay?"

Eli sighed tearfully, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Clare sat with Alli and Alli looked over to see Eli and Adam sitting by themselves.<p>

Alli asked, "Not that I don't love you sitting with me, but how come you aren't sitting with Eli and Adam? You always sit with them."

Clare shrugged her shoulders, "Don't you think it'd be a little awkward to sit with my _**ex**_-boyfriend and his best friend?

Alli's eyes widened, "Wait, what? What do you mean ex-boyfriend?"

Clare sighed on the verge of tears, "We broke up 'cause he doesn't trust me."

Alli asked, "Was it because someone started a vicious rumour about you and Owen?"

Clare said, "Yeah." Alli continued, "People are always talking mad shit about Eli because he drives a hearse."

Clare looked confused, "Yeah, so?"

Alli asked, "Isn't he the one who told you not to listen to what other people say?"

Clare nodded and Alli continued, "Doesn't that make him a hypocrite?"

Clare nodded, "Yeah."

Alli asked, "Do you think that this might be something else? Not just this rumour?"

Clare sighed, "With Eli, you never know."

Alli half-smiled, "Yeah."

Both Alli and Clare laughed and Clare was feeling better about her break-up with Eli.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Eli was at his locker when Alli pushed him against the lockers.<p>

Eli exclaimed, "Hey! What the fuck was that for?" Alli crossed her arms and yelled, "_That_ was for hurting by best friend!"

Eli quietly said, "Oh, she told you."

Alli nodded and said in a know-it-all voice, "Yeah. I'm her best friend. She tells me _everything_. Do you still like her?"

Eli sighed, "Is she really secretly dating Owen?"

Alli sighed, "No."

Eli crossed his arms, "Then explain the secretive behavior."

Alli sighed, "I can't tell you."

Eli pointed his index finger at Alli, "Aha! I knew it!"

Alli rolled her eyes, "No, _I_ can't tell you."

Eli looked confused, "Okaaay, what am I missin' here?"

Alli said, "Clare should be the one to tell you."

Eli sighed, "Okay, thanks Alli."

Alli said, "Oh, and one more thing."

Eli looked confused, "Yeah…?"

Alli punched Eli in the arm as hard as she could. Eli said, "Ow! What was _that_ for?"

Alli smirked, "_That_ was a warning. If you ever _really_ hurt Clare, it'll be a lot harder than that."

Eli sighed, "Okay. Okay. I get it."

Alli walked away and laughed to herself and said to herself out loud, "My work here is done."

* * *

><p>After school, Eli walked into his house and Cece asked, "How was school?"<p>

Eli sighed sadly, "Not good."

Cece asked, "What happened?"

Eli said, "Me and Clare broke up."

Cece looked shocked, "What? I thought you two were happy together."

Eli said, "We were."

Cece asked, "But...?"

Eli sighed, "I heard a rumour that Clare and one of the football jocks were dating."

Cece asked, "Did you at least hear her side of what happened?"

Eli sighed, "No. She came here yesterday after school to talk and I slammed the door in her face. And told her that I didn't wanna 'hear her crap'."

Cece was shocked, "Eli!"

Eli shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply, "I don't know what to do without her. Clare's the first person I've been able to get close to since Julia."

Cece asked, "Why don't you go see if she's online and IM her?"

Eli sighed, "Thanks, Cece."

Cece half-laughed, "It's what I'm here for."

Eli ran up to his room and sat down on his bed on his laptop and logged onto Facerange.

Eli thought, "Fuck. She isn't on."

* * *

><p>Later that night, at Clare's house, she logged onto Facerange and Eli IM'd her:<p>

** eli-gold49**: hey. u wanna talk?

**clare-e23**: there's nothing to talk about.

**eli-gold49**: i'm sooo sorry for making those accusations.

There was a long pause before Clare responded:

**clare-e23**: look i wanna talk face-to-face. meet me outside Degrassi 2morrow lunch

**eli-gold49**: ok. c u then ;)

Clare then logged out of Facerange.

Eli sighed nervously.

He wasn't sure if Clare wanting to talk to him is a good thing or a bad thing.

He wasn't sure if that meant that Clare wanted to give him another chance or if she wanted to tell him off and tell him she never wanted to see him again once and for all.

* * *

><p>Eli sat on the steps of Degrassi, checking his phone constantly. Eli thought, "Where is she? I knew she wouldn't wanna talk to me."<p>

* * *

><p>Aah! Cliffhanger! Do you think Clare's gonna show up? Answer in the Reviews!<p>

I'll probably Upload Chapter 2 Around Next Friday. But, If I Get Enough Reviews, I might Upload Sooner!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Clare walked up and sat down on the steps next to Eli, "Hey. Sorry I'm late.

Eli sighed a sigh of relief, "It's cool. I was starting to think you stood me up."

Clare smiled, "No." Eli after neither saying anything awkwardly said, "So…"

Clare mimicked Eli, "So…"

Eli sighed, "I'm sorry for making those accusations without at least hearing your end of it."

Clare smirked, "Weren't you the one who told me not to listen to the rumours?"

Eli looked in Clare's eyes, "Yeah, but the thought of you with anyone other than me drives me insane."

Clare smiled, "I've been tutoring Owen and he was embarrassed that a sophomore was tutoring him, so I agreed to keep it a secret."

Eli asked, "So, that's what's really going on?"

Clare nodded, "Yeah."

Eli scratched the back of his head, "I guess I blew things outta proportion, huh?"

Clare sarcastically said, "Nah. Really?"

Clare and Eli kissed.

Eli broke the kiss and asked, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Clare smirked, "Hmm. I dunno."

Eli looked worried and Clare smiled and giggled, "Of course you're forgiven."

Clare and Eli shared a passionate kiss until Adam walked up and said, "Whoa! Looks like you two patched things up."

Clare blushed as red as a tomato and Adam walked away.

Eli put Clare's hands in his own, "Look, I wanna make this up to you. Meet me by Morty after school."

Clare smiled, "Okay." The bell rang and Clare said, "I gotta get to class. See ya."

Clare gave Eli a quick peck on the lips and got up and walked into Degrassi.

Once Clare was outta earshot, Eli whispered, "I love you."

He normally said, "Yeah, like I'm ever gonna have the balls to say that to her."

* * *

><p>That's the final chapter. :(<p> 


End file.
